thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Straight on til Mourning
Straight on til Mourning is an episode of Beyond Belief. Audio Episode audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players * Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins * Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster * The Poppins - Busy Philipps Guest Stars * Pan - Lauren Lapkus * Corey Slightly - Mark McConville * Corey Slightly Sr - Michael McKean Plot The episode opens with the Doyles in their apartment. Sadie asks Frank what he was like a child. Frank replies that he was "adorable", and asks what Sadie was like as a child. Sadie says that she was "so very awkward" (she had pigtails). Frank says she must have possessed a childlike sense of wonder and Sadie says that she still does. They're interrupted by a knock at their window. Frank wants to ignore it, but Sadie is curious and also a little afraid that it may be a bee. Frank says that if it's a bee with the ability to knock then it's definitely one visitor they should ignore, but Sadie says she will not be able to relax until she knows whether or not it is a bee. For Sadie's piece of mind, Frank opens the window. Their would-be visitor is not a bee but a Pan - Sadie says not to let the Pan in but Frank is already under the Pan's spell and opens the window to let him inside. Sadie points out that Frank is being manipulated and Frank yells to the Pan that he will not be manipulated. So that the Pan can hear him, he opens the window. Sadie remembers the Pan from their previous interaction, and asks why he has come to them again. Although the Pan lacks power over them, he's come to the Doyles because he needs their help, even offering his shadow as payment. To help explain, the Pan goes to the Doyles door and opens it, revealing Corey Slightly, who has been hovering around outside without knocking. Corey is the Pan's best friend, who has recently returned from Pan's island home after falling in love with another child, the little red-haired girl - the two married and then divorced. Since that time, Corey has been wanting to return to Pan's island. Pan has agreed to take him but Corey's full heart attracted another supernatural being - the Poppins. Sadie is excited to see her, Frank is not. The Poppins is not as cheerful and rosy-cheeked as the Doyles were expecting, which the Poppins says is due to her being "somewhat cross". Despite her manners and the fact that she's supposed to be "one of the good ones", the Doyles start to become wary of the Poppins, especially after the Pan seems to fear her. The Poppins admits that her main desire for filling the hearts of children with love is so that she can devour their hearts, then she sings a short song about it. Despite the catchy nature of the song, the Doyles are horrified. The Poppins insists that she is doing Good, preventing happy children from descending into sad adulthoods. Corey says he wishes that she had been able to stop him from growing into a sad adult, and the Poppins says that she tried, but that the Pan took him before she could eat his heart when he was a child. Corey says he feels like now he owes the Poppins his heart. Pan disagrees. The Poppins and Pan begin to fight. Corey tells the Doyles he likes that the two are fighting over him - it makes him feel cared for, something that he never felt with his father. His father, Corey Slightly Sr, enters, saying that he does care for his son (although he would still prefer that his son refer to him as "Mr Slightly"). He is here to rescue his son from the Poppins and Pan. Corey Slightly Sr sings a song about his feelings for his son. After the song is concluded he tells his son that he wants to give him a job at the bank where he works. The monsters disagree with this - Pan wants Corey to come with him so that they can play together forever, and the Poppins doesn't want Corey to have to suffer any more adulthood than he has already (and to eat his heart). Corey doesn't know what to do - he wants everybody to be happy, and asks for the Doyles's help to decide what to do. Frank says that since each of the three have equally strong feelings towards Corey, then they all have an equal claim on him and should split him three ways - the Poppins with his heart, the Pan with his soul, and his father with his body. Sadie is distressed by this turn of events, but the monsters and Corey's father are pleased with the deal. Frank tried to undo the deal he's just made, and the monsters and Corey's father argue with him and amongst each other. Sadie says that if there was a way for his body to work without his heart then their deal would be all set and, as it turns out, Frank recently bought an item at auction which can do just that: a clock in the shape of a heart. Corey is delighted, as are the other three - the Pan tears off his soul while his father holds him down so that the Poppins can eat his heart. To drown out the gory sounds, the Doyles sing their own song. Quotes Sadie: Frank darling what were you like as a child? Frank: Adorable. -- Frank: Ah, my favourite toast - 'here's how!'. Sadie: Why is it your favourite? Frank: It's the most recent. -- Sadie: You're being manipulated! Frank: I'm sure I'm not. Sadie: You're doing someone else's bidding, stop it at once! -- Poppins: Best foot forwards. Sadie: Oh darling, each of my feet is the best one. From The Vault *This segment was also performed at SF Sketchfest on January 9, 2016 and released as an episode From The Vault on June 15, 2019. *That performance had the following cast:SF Sketchfest Review: Workjuice Theatre with Paget Brewster, Craig Cackowski, Mark Gagliardi, Marc Evan Jackson, Hal Lublin, Busy Philipps, Paul F. Tompkins and more, 1/9/2016 at Brava Theater Center ** Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins ** Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster ** The Poppins - Busy Philipps ** Pan - John Ross Bowie ** Corey Slightly - Joshua Malina ** Corey Slightly Sr. - John Roderick Notes *Clink count: 5 *This episode is part of the 2015 Christmas show that also included A Christmas Treat. Continuity * This is the 226th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is A Christmas Treat. * The next episode is WorkJuice Presents: The Worst Scripted Event of All Time. * The previous episode in Beyond Belief canon is It's a Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad Bad World (TAH #219). * The next episode in Beyond Belief canon is Dead & Breakfast (TAH #230). Production This episode was recorded at December 11, 2015 at Largo at the Coronet in Los Angeles. * Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker * Director: Aaron Ginsburg * Music: Jordan Katz and Jonathan Dinerstein. Songs by Paul & Storm and Kate MIcucci & Ben Acker. Performed by the Andy Paley Orchestra * Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy * Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films References Category:Beyond Belief episodes Category:December 2015 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:From The Vault episodes Category:June 2019 segments Category:Sketchfest episodes Category:January 2016 segments Category:Forever Dog episodes